Let It Slip
by Getting Me Through The Night
Summary: She wrapped the curl loosely around her finger, and then let in spring back into its spot. And accidentally, completely unintentionally, Chloe whispered a sad sounding; "I'm sorry I fell in love with you." She then immediately bit her lip, realizing what she just said. But she really didn't care, as long as no one heard her. As long as Beca didn't hear her. But she did.
1. It Slipped

**Set at the little "vacation" spot they went to in PP2. Contains slight spoilers, warning.**

* * *

Vacation, she said. Ha, nice one Chlo. To Beca, a vacation was somewhere far away like Australia or Hawaii, with white sand beaches and coconut trees, not this kinda bootcamp thing that Chloe had chosen for them. Although, admittedly, it was nice to see Aubrey again. No matter how much of a controlling, bossy person she is, she was still a Bella, after all.

The ride there wasn't the most exciting road trip Beca had been on. Frankly, any Bella probably had better trips. It was mostly spent in silence, save for the occasional humming and/or singing and their one 15 minute game of Would You Rather. And she probably didn't realize that she knew, but Beca was surprisingly aware of all the glances Chloe had tossed her way, some lingering _much_ longer then others.

And she probably did realize that she knew, because the last half an hour, she had been so focused on staring out the window that Beca was concerned that had permanently frozen.

-x-

When they got there, is was a surprise to everyone that Aubrey was working at their supposedly ''vacation'' spot. Naturally, the girls flocked to her immediately, even Beca. But after their little 2 minute reunion, it was clear Aubrey meant business and their vacation would be short-lived. Bonding, she said. Beca preferred her version of bonding, which involved sitting in her dorm, with a tub of ice cream and chocolate, while watching Netflix. _Much_ more comfortable.

-x-

It was that night that got a little weirder. And maybe Beca knew it was coming at some point or another, but really, she was just kinda dense and unsure so she ignored all the little hints along the way. The ten girls had been put in one tent, resulting to them having to resort to some pretty uncomfortable sleeping positions. Not that Beca was complaining (even though she was.) But that's when most of her suspicions where confirmed.

Beca settled herself into her spot between Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, except she had the upside down heads of Chloe, who was on her left, and Lilly, who was on her right. She didn't even try sleeping before she turned onto her left side to face Chloe, who was already looking at her. And maybe she didn't feel those two seconds of sexual tension that that had before Beca spoke and it drifted to the back of her mind.

"What are we doing here?" Beca said in an urgent whisper, her face giving away that she was mildly irritated. That didn't faze Chloe though, who answered with a smile, in a rather chipper whisper;

"We're bonding."

 _C'mon Chlo. That's dumb._

"You seem so tense," Chloe added, somehow managing to slide a hand up to brush some hair out of Beca's face (who shook it off, but that was a natural reflex... right?) "Do you need a backrub?"

 _Actually, I'd love one. My back is sore and the one you gave me a few days earlier was amazing._ That was the first thought that popped into Beca's mind, but of course she wouldn't tell her that. That just wasn't... Beca. So instead she continued her urgent, whispered tone. "Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you."

Chloe apparently ignored this, and began saying something completely irrelevant. And Beca will be the first to admit that she did glance up at Chloe's lips briefly, but she hopefully didn't notice. "You know Beca," she had been saying, her voice lowered ever slightly. "we're really close.." she winked. _She really just winked, didn't she._ "..but I think this retreat is really gonna let us discover everything about each-other."

Beca nearly rolled her eyes. _Nearly_. But she didn't. Instead, like usual, she resorted to sarcasm. "Is that right?" she whispered back. And tried her best not to look up at her lips again. She failed the moment Chloe started talking again. _Oops._

"You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college."

That's what caught Beca off guard. She really tried not to show her stunned expression though. Really tried. But she didn't really have any words to reciprocate what she just said. Not even a snarky remark. So instead she settled for, "You're so weird."

Chloe smiled again, whispering; "Thanks," but that when Beca began moving again. And if you really concentrated, you could see that slight ghost of a smile on her lips before she turned, stating a quick; "I want to go home." before facing Lilly, and Chloe's face visibly fell. Though she tried to cover it up by convincing herself she was _just tired._

But she laid there for the following 30 minutes, wishing an hoping and praying that Beca would turn around again, but she didn't. Not for the whole night. And Chloe knew this, because she spent most of it staring at the back of Beca's head. An hour passed, and by now Chloe was sure everyone was asleep. She even heard Jessica's light snoring, and she was all the way at the front of the tent.

That's when Chloe began acting on impulse. She raised her arm again, somehow managing not to bump Lilly and wake her up. Her breath hitched in her throat slightly, as she reached for Beca's hair and touched of of the loose curls of her messy bun. Beca rarely let her do this while she was awake, save for the few (several) times they cuddled together on the couch, and Chloe reached up to move some hair from her face. It really wasn't an often thing, because if it later more then a few seconds, Beca would just shrug off her hand.

She wrapped the curl loosely around her finger, and then let in spring back into its spot. And accidentally, completely unintentionally, Chloe whispered a sad sounding; "I'm sorry I fell in love with you." She then immediately bit her lip, realizing what she just said. But she really didn't care, as long as no one heard her. As long as _Beca_ didn't hear her.

-x-

Chloe was immediately concerned the next morning, when she opened her eyes and Beca was gone. Especially since she heard yelling outside their tent. She propped herself up on her elbow, realizing with a start that it was only herself, Stacie, Fat Amy and Ashley still asleep in the tent. She mentally frowned, and crawled out of her sleeping bag.

"I don't know, figure something out without me then!" Beca was saying, or, more like, shouting into her phone. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes where wide in an exasperated expression. "I can't always be worried for you Jesse. Apply for another internship, I don't know." There was silence for a short while while Beca was pacing. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do _this._ I can't. I'm sorry Jesse, its- you and everything else, it just really stresses me out and I can't. I just can't." she finished. Her pacing came to a stop and she held the phone away from her ear, then let out a hushed; "Shit." and dropped her hand.

Chloe was standing in the tent doorway as she saw this go down, and she was debating whether or not she should talk to her friend or act like she hadn't heard anything when Aubrey popped around the side of the tent, and stumbled back a few feet at the sight of Chloe standing there. "Jesus Christ Chloe, I was just coming to get you and the others out of bed." she said, huffing, but she then paused at the concerned expression on her ginger friend. "Whats wrong?" she asked, eyebrows beginning to furrow together.

"You're asking the wrong person," was all Chloe said, before heading back inside the tent to wake the others up.

-x-

The was the perfect opportunity to get Chloe alone for a few minutes, and Beca knew that. The campfire offered multiple chances to subtly sweep her away, but it took nerve and resolve to actually do it. Two things Beca would she didn't have at the moment. But when this blatant scenario was practically thrown at her, she knew she had to take advantage of it.

"Hey, who ate the last marshmallow," Cynthia Rose groaned, shaking the obviously empty plastic bag that had once held tons of the little sugary sweets.

Fat Amy raised her hand, her cheeks stuffed. Her expression was quite plain. Eyebrows slightly raised and pupils large. "Guilty," she said around a mouth of what was probably the last marshmallow. Chloe laughed through her teeth, shaking her head at her friends, amused.

But Beca saw this as a chance, not a comedy act, and she was already on her feet. "I can get more," she said, beginning to walk away, just to come back and say. "Uh, Chlo, mind showing me where they are? I forget." It was such a blatant lie and Beca knew it sounded awful, and she nearly cringed. Nearly.

"Sure Becs," she said, getting out of her chair, completely oblivious to what was coming despite Beca's obvious lie. She made her way the her brunette friend kinda awkwardly, then they began walking to the snack table inside of the main building that was just outside their little campfire zone. Once they were there, Chloe had began opening cupboards to try and find another bag of marshmallows.

Beca moved a bag of white cheddar flavoured popcorn aside, and turned around to sit on the table. She swung her legs a few times, and was intently looking at the floor when she said what had been on her mind since last night.

"Did you mean it?"

"Hm?" Chloe mused, lulling her head out of a cupboard, holding a bag of marshmallows, completely clueless to what was coming next. "Mean what?"

"Last night, in the tent..." Beca murmured, her voice evidently quieter then before. She had lost a lot of her nerve, and really din't know what to say, so she really hoped Chloe understood what she meant.

"Oh, experimenting?" Chloe said, laughing lightly to try and ease the mood. It didn't work. "Yeah, I did, actually." she said, a little quieter then before, looking down at the marshmallow bag.

"No... not that," Beca murmured, choosing her words carefully. She really didn't feel at all confident saying what she was, but she hoped she sounded braver then she felt. "And I may have been dreaming, or maybe I'm just flat out crazy, but uhm, after that. You said something." And now she knew that Chloe knew what she was talking about. The redhead stood frozen, looking at Beca with her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows high, and her blue eyes wide. She didn't dare move. "You said _I'm sorry I fell in love with you."_

"Oh my god, Becs, I'm sorry you weren't supposed to hear that- I need to go." Chloe said quickly. She was aware that her cheeks were dampening with tears that weren't supposed to come out. She began turning away when she felt a light weight on her wrist.

Chloe spared a glance over her shoulder, only to see Beca standing there with her hand on Chloe's wrist, practically asking her to stay. So Chloe turned slightly, only to be taken aback by a light pair of lips brushing against her own. She didn't register what was happening until it was over. And she really didn't want it to be over. Beca's lips were actually much softer then Chloe had first thought, and that was she remembered Beca's habit of putting a stick of chap-stick in her bag at all times. She assumed the brunette used it frequently.

The kiss was soon over, and the first thing she noticed was that Beca had to stand on her tip toes to kiss her. Being 5'2 must be hard. It made Chloe smile at the ridiculousness of the situation. This was so dumb. Like one of those cliche scenes in those movies that Beca refused to watch with her.

"Don't be dumb, Chlo." Was the first thing that Beca said after their kiss was over, swiping at the tears on Chloe's cheeks. "And stop crying dammit.'

"Sorry," Chloe laughed a little, biting her lip. It still tasted like whatever chap-stick Beca used. "I guess I'm a little overwhelmed here."

"Cause of my amazing kissing skills? Yeah I would be too," Beca said with a small, genuine smile. Chloe laughed properly at that, and put her head in her hand briefly before coming back up. "You're so weird." she sated, referring back to the night before.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I love you too, asshole." she muttered, really tiptoeing now to brush her lips against Chloe's forehead.

But Chloe's eyes clouded slightly. "I can't," she said after a second of thinking. "You're dating Jesse, Becs. I can't... I can't _destroy_ someone's relationship like that."

Beca pulled away, frowning. "I already did a pretty good job at that, don't worry." she said softly, but when Chloe blinked confusedly a few times, she added; "I ended it this morning. It just.. we began drifting and it just didn't really work so, I ended it."

Chloe gaped for the second time that night, unsure of what to say, so she just leaned towards her brunette friend and kissed her again, a little longer this time, a little more passionate. When she did pull away, all she said was;

"Love you too, fucker."

END

* * *

 **Hey guys~! So, this is actually the longest story I've ever written, and if it gets enough reviews, I might post a squeal. Maybe. I kinda just randomly got inspired at like, 1:47AM after reading 3 hours of BeChloe fanfiction (I knooooow I'm such trash) and I just finished it. It's currently 4:28AM, and I'm exhausted and I have school tomorrow, but priorities right?**

 **Also, you all can call me Laina, even though I usually go by Beale (because my friends began calling me that when my obsession with BeChloe/Brittany Snow began). Either works. And finally, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's my first published story and it would mean everything to me. Thanks again!**

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxo Beale**


	2. Tattle Tales

**Set at the little ''vacation'' spot in PP2. Might contain slight spoilers.**

* * *

Great. She had gotten the girl, now she just needed to figure out how to tell the _other_ girls. Something Beca had never thought of. And boy, she wasn't prepared in the slightest. This fact was practically _completely_ neglected, seeing as Beca was busy running her fingers along the hem of a very pretty ginger's shirt while she kissed her delicately, because she really wasn't sure why her heart was aching like this and why her knees where shaking slightly and why her skin was burning where Chloe held her at her waist (mainly because Beca was tiptoeing and she really couldn't balance properly.)

And boy, Chloe was a _great_ kisser. Though Beca wasn't sure she wanted to know where she'd learned or whom she'd practiced on.

And she really didn't want this to end. She really, really didn't. It hadn't been like this with Jesse. Not this twisting feeling in her gut. She'd never felt that particular feeling with Jesse before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she decided... it wasn't a bad feeling.

And then she remembered. The marshmallow bag. The one Chloe had found that now lay abandoned on the counter. The one that had provided Beca with an excuse to sweep Chloe away for a few minutes, but now she remembered. Only a few minutes. A few minutes that had probably expired the moment Chloe found the bag, which had been at least five minutes _ago_. And that was when Beca had an _uh-oh_ moment.

Her gut jumped, and her shoulders stiffened slightly. She stopped tiptoeing, breaking away from her and Chloe's delicate sort of kiss. And she hated, _really_ hated, seeing the worried look on Chloe's face. But it wasn't just a _worried_ look, it was a _I did something wrong didn't I?_ look as well.

Beca bit her lip removing her hand from Chloe's wrist, from where she had previously grabbed her to stop her from leaving. She looked over her shoulder at the open door, then looked back at Chloe.

"What's wrong?" The ginger said, eyebrows furrowed together, her mouth slightly gaping. Beca threw a small glace at the pink of her lips, brighter now because of the previous pressure of Beca's own lips against hers. And Beca was pretty sure hers were brighter as well, and that the light bit of lipstick she put on was smudged.

"Nothing, it's ah- it's nothing." Beca said, pausing, and beginning to fidget again, looking around kinda nervously, before looking back at Chloe. "The Bellas want marshmallows, remember? Yeah, and I just thought, that, uhm..." she paused again, bringing her palm to her forehead, and trying to figure out how to English. "They're probably going to come check on us because we've been gone for a little while longer then it would take to get marshmallows."

And that's when it dawned on Chloe, that maybe, just maybe, they had stood - kissing - a little longer then they should've. And that's when the _click click_ of a pair of high heels in the hallway became much more pronounced. And that's when Chloe started to panic, eyebrows shooting up her head as she started shaking her hands, mouthing an o.

Beca sprung into action, sprinting back over to the snack table and hurriedly grabbed the marshmallow bag, just as Stacie turned the corner, stepping onto the marble floor of the little reception kinda room. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry Stace," Beca said, trying her best to lie through her teeth while Chloe's back was turned to Stacie. She assumed she was just extra red in the face and needed to calm down before Stacie found out. "I guess, were just super blind. I found a bag now, though. We can head back." she finished her sentence staring intently at Chloe, eyebrows kinda furrowed.

Stacie raised her eyebrows. She wasn't dense. She knew perfectly well Chloe had a ladytoner for Beca. It was painfully obvious, at least to her. And because of her, Fat Amy knew as well (hence the _Bloe_ comment earlier) because sometimes Stacie wasn't the best at keeping secrets. _Oops._

"Mm, right, okay. Sure." She said, smirking knowingly. And of course Beca saw that, and now a string of curse words where slowly making their way through her mind. Stacie knew. Stacie already fucking knew, which meant probably half of the other Bellas did too. Beca sighed as she heard the _clack clack_ of Stacie's heals turning the corner and going back down the hallway.

"Chlo, you okay there?" she small brunette asked, smiling exasperatedly.

"Is she gone?"

Beca laughed, a nice, small, genuine laugh. Honestly, Chloe could be so ridiculous sometimes. "She's gone, Chlo."

"Okay. Good. That's a good thing." the ginger began muttering to herself before turning to face Beca. She smiled at the brunette briefly before opening her mouth and stating lightly; "We should get back now."

The small DJ nodded and tightened her grip on the marshmallow bag as she walked towards her ginger friend and began guiding her out of the snack room by putting her hand on the small of her back, and she could swear she felt Chloe shiver under her touch.

The walk back wasn't too interesting. The ginger and the brunette walked in silence, though Beca's hand still rested comfortably in the small of Chloe's back. At least, it did until they turned the corner and saw the rest of the Bellas grinning at them.

"Crap..." Beca muttered, standing still while watching them with an expression of utmost displeasure. She glanced at Stacie (who was grinning like a nine year old on Christmas) and would've literally killed her with her glare - if looks could kill, y'know.

Chloe groaned and threw her head back, before facing the 8 Bellas (and Aubrey.) "What now guys?"

There was silence for a few long seconds, before Aubrey finally said, in a much louder then necessary voice, "I can see your toner through those jeans." Earning a chorus of laughter from the others. Beca glanced at Chloe, who was now a deep shade of scarlet and fanning herself with her hand.

"Stacie..." Beca said, looking up at her fellow Bella. She was about to say something else when Fat Amy cut her off.

"C'mon Beca! We all knew Bloe was blowin!"

"And you totally didn't deny your lady toner." Stacie chimed in, smiling behind her marshmallow poker.. thing.

Beca opened and closed her mouth a few times before glancing at Chloe who was still fanning herself and looking around. "Chloe, relax, we got this." she muttered quietly, patting her shoulder, causing the ginger to turn and look at her, and they just stood there for a while, staring at each other.

"Ugh you guys are making me sick with your eye sex." Aubrey groaned, covering her eyes with her hand just as Cynthia Rose muttered; "She finally got herself a bitch."

* * *

 **Ugh it's finally done. I'm sorry this took so long, I took an unexpected road trip and this got put on hold, but here! I finished it! I'm probably gonna turn this into a story now, since this is sort of a semi cliffhanger ish and maybe I could throw in some kinda angsty ish but not much cause that'll hurt my soul, but I do have something kind planned out. Anyway, remember, reviews inspire!**

 **xoxo**

 **~Beale**


End file.
